


A Precious Pearl

by serapheim



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Don't put your secret thoughts to paper, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Jaejoong is a saint, Jaejoong loves everyone, Jaejoong would make a perfect housewife, Love, M/M, Secret letter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him Jaejoong was the perfect one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precious Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> request done for ladypurr @ livejournal

_“What I thought wasn't mine_   
_In the light_   
_Was one of a kind,_   
_A precious pearl_

_What I thought wasn't all_   
_So innocent_   
_Was a delicate doll_   
_Of porcelain”_

_Tatu “Gomenasai”_  
   
~*~*~  
   
I may be the cutest one, but I know that he is the most beautiful of us all. He may deny that, hiding his embarrassed smile behind his hand, but it is true. His dark locks are like a soft silk, his skin is like that of a porcelain doll, white and smooth, and his eyes are like to pools of darkest skies. He is perfect to me.  
   
It is funny, how little we have in common though.  
   
He is close with Yunho, because both of them are the oldest and feel responsible for the rest of us – the youngest. And I have a feeling that he is enjoying his role a bit too much, cooking and cleaning and fussing over whether we did our homework or not. In the middle of his yet another tirade about how we should keep our things in order instead of scattering them around the house, he would glance up at Yunho, a genuine smile on his face.  
   
God, Jaejoong would make a perfect housewife. Or would have, if he were a woman. And if he were, I am sure, that he and Yunho would be long ago dating, because they are just perfect together. But Yunho is as straight as a man can be, and all their parent-like behavior is all an act, although a true one.  
   
I envy Yunho, because he can pretend to be ‘a father’ and give his ‘wife’ a peck on the cheek and receive a giggle in return.  
   
I am not brave enough even to attempt such a thing.  
   
Jaejoong seems to be most affectionate with Changmin. I can understand why - we all love the kid because he is very serious and thoughtful, and let’s admit it, good looking too. He is very kind, and that brilliant smile of his can melt everybody’s heart. Jaejoong would hug him the most, would ruffle his hair, kiss him on the cheek.  
   
I saw them once snuggling on the couch, watching TV. Jaejoong was using Changmin’s tummy as a pillow, their legs intertwined – they looked so comfortable into each other’s presence.  I remember how my heart clenched for a moment upon setting my eyes on the scene, how embarrassed I felt as if I was interrupting a private moment.  
   
I thought there was something going on between them, something more than friendship until I heard Jaejoong tell Yoochun, that Changmin was too innocent. “I am afraid to corrupt him,” he said.  
   
When it comes to Yoochun, Jaejoong is not afraid of anything. There is nothing to corrupt, it seems. I think Jaejoong feels the closest to him. He said so himself on occasion, he said that they had too much in common.  
   
Often I see them engaged into a deep conversation. They would speak for hours, and looking at them I can feel the strong connection between those two. They act and talk as if they are twins or two halves of one soul. More than once I heard Yoochun say that he thought of Jaejoong as his soulmate.  
   
And where does it leave me?  
What can I be for him, when he has everybody else?  
   
//  
   
Junsu frowned. He was trying to write a song for over two hours and still nothing came out. His fingers felt clumsy and too big for the keys, and, let’s face it, his heart was not into it.  
   
His heart was…  
   
With frustration, Junsu slammed his fist on the keyboard producing a cacophonous sound. Rubbing his temples, he thought that it was a good thing that he was alone in their work room, otherwise Changmin would have strongly objected to such a treatment of his synth. Yes, Junsu had to use the boy’s synth again because he had lent his to Jaejoong. Again.  
   
As if he could deny him anything.  
   
Staring at the yellow bear sitting at their desk, Junsu thought that he might make the stuffed animal’s clothes look even more fashionable and sexy, as a sudden urge to tear something overcame him. He jumped a little when he heard the door to the room open.  
   
He almost jumped out of his skin, when he saw that it was Jaejoong who opened it.  
   
Immediately Junsu moved from his position in front of Changmin’s synth to his own stool, creating distance between them. He gulped as he watched Jaejoong hover uncertainly in the doorway and finally croaked out: “What do you want?” He sounded rude, Junsu thought, wincing inwardly, as he watched the elder boy flinch a little.  
   
“Um, you were composing. Sorry, I interrupted you,” Jaejoong turned ready to leave.  
   
Both Junsu’s heart and mind raced, trying to come up with some intelligent reply, when it suddenly registered in his brain that Jaejoong was actually leaving.  
   
“No!” That made Jaejoong stop and look back.  
   
“No, you didn’t. I mean I wasn’t really composing, just, um, fumbling a bit, um, yeah…” He trailed off uncertainly of what to say next. Jaejoong kept standing where he was, looking at him a bit expectedly.  
   
“So, um, you wanted something?”  
   
Junsu’s palms were sweating, he felt hot all over and he prayed that he was not blushing. Which he most probably was doing, judging by the burning sensation which spread up his neck and face.  
   
“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Jaejoong stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. And thus cutting all ways for retreat. Junsu fought the bile rising in his throat.  
   
Jaejoong stopped right in front of him. His head was lowered as if he was embarrassed or uncertain about something. Finally as if having made up his mind, he looked up at Junsu and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Silently he handed it out to the younger boy.  
   
Even from that distance Junsu could see that it was that god damned piece of paper on which he had written his thoughts few days ago, when he had been wallowing in self-pity about how Jaejoong paid attention to everyone but him. Junsu felt nauseated, he couldn’t bear to look into the elder boy’s face.  
   
It was the end.  
   
“Where did you get it?” He choked out, he closed his eyes, blocking the view of Jaejoong, not wanting to see him, pretending he didn’t exist.  
   
“I was picking up the things, you and Changmin had left in the living room, and it fell out of the pocket of your jeans.”  
   
Jaejoong felt silent, and Junsu said nothing as well, simply nodded, accepting explanation. The eldest boy’s hand dropped, as he realized that Junsu wasn’t going to take the paper. Biting his lip he made himself look over the scrabbled words.  
   
“Do you really see me like this? Do you…”, he paused for a second, before continuing, “think of me as that perfect?”  
   
This was easy. This was not what he expected. He could answer to that one. Just, God, let them not ask why.  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“But, Junsu…” Jaejoong sounded sad and mournful. Junsu refused to open his eyes to see his face. Only when a warm hand cupped his cheek, making him jump, he opened his eyes and saw Jaejoong lean closer to him.  
   
“But, Junsu, I am not perfect.”  
   
Junsu swallowed hard. He could read a thousand of different emotions in the eldest boy’s eyes. But none of them were disgust or hatred.  
   
“Yes. Yes, you are.”  
   
Jaejoong just shook his head. Rubbing a thumb over the smooth cheek, he said: “Because if I were, I wouldn’t have wanted to kiss you now.”  
   
Junsu’s mouth felt dry, but he said: “Then do it.”  
   
“I will taint you.”  
   
“And I will gladly accept whatever you will offer to me.”  
   
Jaejoong’s lips were cold and firm, where he thought they’d be warm and soft, the kiss was short and hard, not gentle at all.  
   
A noise from the doorway made them break the kiss. Looking up they saw Changmin looking at them with a knowing smirk: “And high time it is.”  
   
Junsu felt the heat spread over his face once again, and he hid it in Jaejoong’s shirt, pressing close to him, feeling the other’s hands go around him.  
   
It was not something he had expected to happen, love was not exactly what he felt, but when Jaejoong laughed, and Junsu knew that it was just perfect.  
   
 //  
   
 _Written: Monday, August 07, 2006_  
 _Revised: Sunday, June 09, 2013_


End file.
